¡Feliz Navidad Hermione!
by Ale Malfoy Rosier
Summary: Una visita al Valle de Godric. Un nuevo sentimiento floreciendo entre dos personas que se creian perdidas y solas. Encuentran una nueva esperanza como siempre juntos...


_**Disclaimer: Este universo y personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K Rowling, yo solo los he tomado prestados para crear esta historia.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en la "Celebración Navideña" del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE.**_

 **¡Feliz Navidad Hermione!**

La noche le parecía tan común como cualquier otra en esa época del año. El cielo se encontraba más negro que de costumbre y estaba nevando. Sus pies enfundados en esas viejas botas que alguna vez pertenecieron a su primo estaban algo húmedas por caminar mucho tiempo sobre la nieve y sus anteojos se le empañaban con frecuencia. A lo lejos en las pequeñas y pintorescas casas se lograba distinguir una melodía, un canto o una canción. No estaba seguro realmente, de lo único que tenía certeza es que era alusivo a la navidad. Navidad ¿Desde hace cuánto no celebraba esas fechas? ¡A sí! Desde hace un año aproximadamente, cuando tenía novia, amigos, regalos, deberes sobre todo esos últimos pensó con ironía y nostalgia. Ahora todo le parecía tan lejano, tan vago como si fuese el recuerdo de alguien más. Y es que después de pasar meses encerrado en una tienda de campaña con la única y exclusiva compañía de sus dos mejores amigos no vivía precisamente en el paraíso, de hecho era todo lo opuesto. No es que no apreciase su compañía; eso era lo que aún lo mantenía cuerdo y que le había salvado la vida en innumerables ocasiones. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que ellos podrían morir por su culpa. Que habían dejado a su familia por él y que probablemente no serviría de nada. Se sentía cansado, triste y vulnerable.

A su mente acudieron todas aquellas noches en las que deseo ser alguien importante en aquella alacena debajo de las escaleras de Privet Drive. Soñando con sus padres y como algún día ellos lo rescatarían de sus horrorosos y desalmados tíos. Pero eso jamás pasó, sus padres habían muerto… por él, y al parecer todas las personas que amaba morían por protegerlo; Sirius, Dumbledore y muchos otros. Esas personas tan buenas que hubieran podido tener una mejor vida de no ser por su intervención. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, pero no se permitió llorar más. Se sentía impotente. El jamás deseo ser un héroe. Solo quería ser un joven normal, con una familia. Tener un hermano que lo volviera loco y fuera su cómplice en sus travesuras, una hermanita a la cual sobreproteger y consentir. Una madre que lo abrazara y besara todas las noches y un padre que lo aconsejara sobre chicas y deportes. Sonaba simple pero ese era su más grande deseo, no la fama ni la riqueza porque al final del día si no tienes con quien compartirlas no son nada.

Una pequeña y cálida mano lo saco de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, allí estaba ella. Su mejor amiga, la persona más terca, mandona y sabelotodo del mundo pero también la única que no lo había abandonado. Fijo su mirada en esos ojos mieles que siempre lo hacían sentir como en casa, estos brillaban y le transmitían una calidez arrolladora. Se permitió perderse en ellos y le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos entrelazadas. Era impresionante como su mejor amiga lograba comprenderlo a tal grado de saber su estado de ánimo con solo verlo a los ojos. Trato de sonreír y darle a entender que todo estaba bien y que no debía preocuparse por él pero Hermione siempre ha sido más lista y perceptiva que él, así que en lugar de soltarlo, tomo su brazo y empezó a caminar empujándolo con ella. Algo que agradeció ya que sus pies se habían estancado desde que se aparecieron y no precisamente por el frio o la nieve si no por su miedo y cobardía.

Parece que hoy es navidad, escucha. Dijo Hermione en un susurro lleno de melancolía y algo parecido a la esperanza.

Se concentró en los sonidos a su alrededor. El viento soplando entre los árboles, sus respiraciones largas y pausadas y las voces de personas conversando sobre la cena, el clima y la fecha. Todo el mundo parecía querer olvidar que había una guerra allá fuera y por un momento quiso poder hacer lo mismo. Fingir que nada importaba e ir a la madriguera a celebrar las fiestas, abrir muchos obsequios y comer la cena deliciosa que Molly seguramente preparo para toda la familia.

Creo que debimos usar la poción multijugos, Harry. Cualquiera podría reconocernos o esto podría ser una emboscada para atraparnos. Dijo Hermione con preocupación, racional y sincera como siempre y se lo agradeció.

Este es el lugar donde nací, no vendré como alguien más. Respondió en cambio ya que aun estando al tanto de los riesgos que corría, desea más bien necesitaba hacer esa visita siendo Harry. Su amiga lo vio con tristeza pero lo entendió y en lugar de cuestionarlo tomo su brazo y siguieron caminando.

Las casas parecían tan cálidas que invitaban a entrar en ellas y el frio no ayudaba, porque si bien era cierto que no estaban durmiendo en el suelo su tienda de campaña equipada no se comparaba al calor de una chimenea y una cama mullida con unas mantas calientes con olor a hogar. El panorama cambio de repente y un cementerio se extendía ante sus ojos, restándole calidez y vitalidad al paisaje. Las lapidas se encontraban cubiertas por la nieve, restos de flores marchitas se encontraban en algunas de ellas y aire parecía más denso y pesado.

Mis padres ¿Crees que ellos estén aquí? Pregunto Harry con voz entrecortada. La garganta comenzaba a dolerle y las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salirse de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Es posible. Susurro Hermione dándole un apretón a su brazo para después soltarlo, sabía que su mejor amigo necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas y buscar a sus padres, ella mientras tanto buscaría pistas sobre el extraño símbolo que encontró en el libro que le obsequio Dumbledore.

El niño que vivió, camino lentamente entre las lapidas buscando alguna con el nombre de sus padres. Aquellos que lo amaron y que dieron su vida para salvarlo. Su vista se volvía cada vez más vidriosa y empañada pero lucho para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Observo a Hermione caminar en dirección opuesta buscando alguna pista que los ayudara con los horrocruxes y agradeció que fuera ella la que estaba a su lado en ese instante, porque solo Hermione no haría preguntas ni le trataría de consolar con palabras huecas y falsas. Ella solo lo acompañaría en silencio, con su mirada avellana y su calidez. Hablando sin palabras con esa conexión que solo existía entre ellos. Se sintió a salvo, no importaba que estuviera en un cementerio buscando a sus padres muertos mientras intentaba vencer a un mago tenebroso. Lo único que importaba era que no estaba solo en esto. Ella lo había elegido a él, a Harry no al elegido. Se había quedado a su lado a pesar de todo y por una vez se permitió imaginar un mundo donde él pudiera ser feliz con la única persona constante en su vida. Quería borrar ese dolor y desolación en esos ojos café y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él. No pensó en su ex novia, porque la relación con Hermione no se comparaba con la que tuvo con la pelirroja, ya que estaba seguro que podría vivir en un mundo sin Ginny Weasley pero en cambio la sola idea de vivir sin Hermione Granger le parecía imposible y le aterraba en sobremanera.

Trato de alejar esas ideas de su cabeza y se concentró en las tumbas a su alrededor y la encontró. Una vieja pero limpia lapida con los nombres de Lily y James Potter. Una lágrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos y deseo poder cambiar el destino; dejar de ser elegido y haber convivido con sus padres. Recordó lo felices que se miraban en las pocas fotografías que tenia de ellos y el amor de ambos reflejado en sus ojos. Algunos profesores y amigos de sus padres le contaron que ellos se amaban profundamente y de cómo los dos se habían transformado en mejores personas gracias al otro. Como su madre sonría mas al lado de su padre y como él había madurado y dejado de ser un imbécil gracias a los regaños y consejos de su madre. Una parte de él se alegró por haber nacido del amor de esas dos personas y la otra lamento profundamente su ausencia.

Oye, Harry. Grito Hermione entre ansiosa y esperanzada.

Había encontrado una pista, pero sus palabras quedaron estancadas al ver a Harry parado frente a una lápida. Se reprochó así misma por no haberse dado cuenta que su mejor amigo había encontrado la tumba de sus padres. Sabía que él se encontraba destrozado y que necesitaba tiempo a solas pero al ver la tristeza e inexpresión en sus ojos esmeralda no dudo en acercarse a él. Su corazón latía fuertemente, sus nervios con la impotencia se mesclaban sin control. Deseaba poder curar el dolor de Harry pero sabía que nada de lo que le dijera lo haría recuperar a sus padres. Se acercó lentamente dudando si abrazarlo o tomarle la mano para que él supiera que ella no lo abandonaría jamás. Se colocó a su lado y leyó el texto labrado en la lápida, James y Lily Potter. Los padres de su mejor amigo. Deslizo la varita entre sus manos y conjuro una corona de flores blancas. Admiraba a esas personas. No solo por sus apellidos y lo que estos hicieron por el mundo mágico sino también por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo, la persona más testaruda, impulsiva y valiente del mundo. Volvió a fijar su vista en Harry, sus ojos húmedos y su respiración entrecortada le indicaron que estaba llorando e intentaba por todos los medios evitarlo. Esos ojos esmeralda la miraban con dolor, tristeza, vulnerabilidad y resignación, tan expresivos y transparentes para ella. Se vieron con intensidad por tiempo indefinido diciéndose todo y nada a la vez.

Feliz Navidad Hermione. Soltó Harry minutos después mirando a su amiga con cariño y nostalgia.

Feliz Navidad Harry. Susurro Hermione y no pudo evitarlo. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Harry la imito apoyando su cabeza en los rizos castaños de su mejor amiga y adsorbió su característico aroma.

De repente el tiempo corría más lento. El sonido del viento al atropellar las hojas de los arboles era apenas un murmullo. El entorno perdía color y sus preocupaciones quedaron enterradas en lo más profundo de sus corazones. Ya no había dolor ni tristeza, solo una aparente calma y esperanza, ya que ambos sabían que mientras se tuvieran el uno para el otro, todo estaría bien. Pasarían hambre, frio y sed. Enfrentarían mortifagos, buscarían horrocruxes, lucharían en una guerra pero lo harían juntos. Suspiraron lentamente queriendo conservar el momento por siempre. Porque mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, ellos aún tenían esperanza de vencer todas esas adversidades juntos. Ellos eran Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, el elegido y la bruja más inteligente de su generación. El pelinegro y la castaña. Miembros del Trio de Oro y la Orden del Fenix pero sobretodo ellos era la persona más importante para el otro. Y no por sus virtudes y habilidades si no por todo aquello que los unía y complementaba. Sus sonrisas conciliadoras, los abrazos acogedores, los consejos, regaños, lecciones de vida y esas miradas que servían como medio de comunicación más efectiva entre ambos. Y en ese mismo lugar con la nieve cayendo y el frio penetrando sus poros confirmaron que harían cualquier cosa para hacer feliz al otro y que no importaba si morían hoy o dentro de 60 años seguirían unidos por ese hermoso vínculo que muchos no comprendían y malinterpretaban pero que era únicamente de ellos.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse firmando ese pacto en silencio. Se observaron con confianza y cariño recorriendo las facciones del otro. Notando las similitudes y diferencias que estos poseían desde que se conocieron. Se encontraron con mismos ojos esmeraldas llenos de valentía y amabilidad, y los mimos ojos avellana cálidos, curiosos e inteligentes. La cicatriz en forma de rayo se miraba más pequeña y estaba descubierta gracias al nuevo corte de cabello. El mentón de Harry se encontraba más pronunciado y todo rasgo de niñez se había extinguido. El cabello de Hermione caía en rizos manejables y sus facciones eran más delicadas. Unos pequeños cortes ya cicatrizados cubrían partes de su rostro y cuello, y habían perdido peso considerablemente. Siete años habían pasado. Sin embargo, les parecía como si hubiese sido ayer cuando una niña castaña con cabello enmarañado entro a un compartimiento buscando el sapo de Neville y se encontró con el-niño- que-vivió y un pelirrojo intentando realizar un hechizo.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios como si pudieran leer el pensamiento del otro. Sin embargo, rastros de lágrimas se podían vislumbrar en sus ojos, lágrimas de por sus seres queridos que no están presentes y por aquellos de los que se tuvieron que alejar para cumplir con su deber, por tener que pelear en una guerra y el temor a fracasar en ella. Nuevas lágrimas empaparon sus rostros y sus corazones se llenaron de una calidez inexplicable porque después de días con ese sentimiento de soledad constante, ahora mientras compartían ese simple contacto se sentían más acompañados que nunca. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse con timidez hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas y sus respiraciones se mesclaron como si fueran uno solo. Se miraron una última vez con un nuevo sentimiento creciendo entre ambos y sin prisa rosaron sus labios. Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió por completo con ese simple y fugaz roce. Y con los ojos cerrados y sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo alarmante volvieron a unir sus labios olvidándose del mundo entero y perdiéndose en esas dulces y placenteras sensaciones que solo se experimentan con la persona correcta. No estaban seguros de sus sentimientos y no iban a decirse te amo ese mismo día o la próxima semana, pero mientras se besaban con la nieve cayendo y los Señores Potter de testigos decidieron que podrían preocuparse de eso luego y que nada cambiaria.

Por eso cuando a la mañana siguiente Hermione le sugirió a Harry si podían quedarse en ese bosque y envejecer juntos. El pelinegro no dudo ni un segundo y se sentó a su lado, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para después depositar un tierno y corto beso en los labios de la castaña. Y decirle que dentro de unos 20 o 25 años cuando ambos se jubilaran el mismo iba a construirle una casa en la cual vivirían hasta el último de sus días. Y entre risas y besos robados empezaron a imaginar la vida después de la guerra, una que compartirían y disfrutarían juntos.


End file.
